Traditionally, two-cylinder V-type internal combustion engines for motorcycles have been arranged such that the angle between the cylinders of such engines was 90 degrees. The benefits of such a configuration and arrangement are widely known to those skilled in the art. For example, so configured it is possible to arrange the engine in the motorcycle, along with the attendant intake components, so as to accomplish gravity feeding of fuel from the fuel tank to the engine carburetors without interference with the fuel tank and its capacity. It is well recognized that gravity feeding is desirable in such engines, especially when such engines are mounted on a motorcycle.
Recently, it has been recognized that it is sometimes desirable to develop an engine system which is more compact or provides a different configuration. For example, two cylinder, V-type engines are possible with the cylinders separated by an angle of 70 degrees rather than the traditional 90 degrees. Upon mounting such an engine on the motorcycle frame, however, it was necessary to provide auxiliary fuel tanks below the level of the carburetors and a fuel pump to the engine to replace the space taken up by the traditional air intake systems of such engines. The reduced angle between the cylinder blocks left little room for intake components. Consequently, the components had to be moved upwardly into interference with the fuel tank on a motorcycle.